Something Deep inside our Minds
by xx-TearsOfIceNFire-xx
Summary: All the walls were trembling, ready to crumble in the pressure. It was like the world was ready to crumble too. Robin stood motionless in the midst of it all. All sense of hope had completely faded out. post Factory RobinxAmon.. rated 2 be safe ..
1. The End Or the begining?

This is my firts fanfic ever ...I love WHR ... nI hope u like my story .. its kinda weird and u shud probly watch the whole series before you read it... its post factory. Just after the last episode. It's got to do with how they get ou and that kind of thing

Disclaimer:I don't own Witch hunter Robin .. n I never will sadly :(

* * *

Something Deep Inside Our Minds……

Chapter 1

All the walls were trembling, ready to crumble in the pressure. It was like the world was ready to crumble too. Robin stood motionless in the midst of it all. All sense of hope had completely faded out. Amon was trembling now too his heart beat growing louder and louder. He ran to catch up with her. He saw her, paralyzed underneath the falling ceiling. Robin's emerald eyes were more intense now, her heart burning up.

Amon could feel the tension as he came to her side. This was it. There was nothing left now. The end, he thought, is so close. Robin's distant gaze was changing into that of complete confusion and rage. The gravity of everything hit her in that moment. Her heart became heavy with pain as the factory walls cracked. That was it. The lights went out and the darkness consumed them.

The hallways echoed with the screams of a thousand souls pleading for mercy. But the walls were caving in and crushing their volume into a million whispers. Robin couldn't breath anymore this is it, she though, this is surely the end. Then the lingering spark in her eyes in her eyes ignited.

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in flames. Everything was burning. The walls that would have crushed them turned to ash.

Amon stood paralyzed beneath the barrier of flames. He could only stare at Robin's darkening eyes. Sudenly they weakened. The intensity was dying.

He could feel it coming on. Burning inside his heart. Robin stared at his cold eyes that for once gave way to his emotions. This was it she thought as a silver tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wake up" she whispered as if it was one last command, one last wish. Robin's eyes went dark and she fell into his arms at the end of time.

Amon felt a surge of electricity through his body as he heard these last words. They repeated over and over in his head. But his thoughts were cut short.

A huge piece of cement was about to fall on them he had to run, scream, anything. He tried, with all he had. Nothing would give. He was frantic for one last miracle, one last chance. Suddenly he felt something strange awaken in him. He felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. This feeling…like something deep inside of him was finally ready to burst. Was he going insane, or was it something else something he had been trying to suppress all his life, something he loathed so deeply. Until now. Finally he closed his eyes and gave into the blackness

When the light returned Amon found himself holding Robin in the midst of the ruin. There were explosions being set off now. What had happened was all a blur but he knew by instinct he had to get out. The world around him was dead. He was completely alone now. Accept for Robin. But she wouldn't be with him for long if he couldn't get her out.

The dawn was breaking through the cracks in the ruins. Amon noticed the

Way the roof had fallen before them. Shielding them from every thing else that was to come but trapping them inside. But he barely had time to think. All he could do was run as fast as possible with Robin in his arms. Cool, calm, and collected Amon was frantic now. Robin had that effect on him. She was…different. It was never this much of a change before. But now the situation was desperate.

He ran, panting, straight into another dead end. Stopping he looked down at Robin who's eyes were half open and completely black now. He could feel her pulse strengthening. Her eyes were now taking on a deep shade of red. She parted her lips and began mouthing some strange words. She was chanting now in a low whisper. Her song carried through the darkness through the ruined walls and into the heavens, until it became a piercing screech of pain as her eyes closed once more.

In the silence Amon was in a sort of trance. Soon voices filled the air. Lost souls singing to the darkness. Amon followed them. There was nothing more that he could do. He could understand them now all their cries were leading him to an exit. A safe way out. They all soon became a muffled whisper as Amon grew nearer to the way out. Then one voice rose above the others.

"You didn't know", it said," You are the ones who will save us, the ones like us who can… set us free"…..The voice faded out. But that was when it hit Amon. That was one of the witches they had hunted… one they had betrayed. They had saved them. But for what?

The night air was crisp and clean. The howling wind carried the sounds of sirens through the air. Amon just kept on running. Near the factory was an immense forest where he found himself in need of rest. The darkness could hide them underneath the canopy for long enough. But soon they would need to leave the city at the very least.

He set Robin down against a tree. The fireflies danced around and gave him the light to see Robin wake up from her trance. He kneeled down besides her not knowing what to do at all. He pulled the hair out of her face and whispered to her. Robin saw that he had tried to make a campfire of sorts. She focused on it and the fire ignited.

"

We can't keep it on for long, they'll see it" She told him.

Amon nodded simply, the way he always used to. The flames crackled and gave warmth to Robin's shivering body. Amon saw her shivering and held onto her. She could feel something in her heart settle. She felt…alive again.

"How did we get out," She whispered to herself "I remember the room in flames…and then it just went black..." She trailed off.

Amon shivered as he remembered when everything went black for him. Struggling to comprehend what had happened he looked at Robin who was staring deep into the fire. Should he tell her? Tell her what happened, with the darkness, the chanting and the voices of the dead witches. He wasn't sure whether it was all real or it he was imagining it all.

Robin was shivering again, trembling as she remembered everything that had happened before the collapse. To think she was a part of all this, she was helping them to destroy these witches. And now that she knew who she was, she couldn't look back. Neither of them could ever go back to the STNJ. She wondered about Karasuma, Sakaki, Doujima, and the others. Had they gotten out?

Amon pulled her closer.

"Robin," he began, "when we were in there, many things happened that I can't explain. After you blacked out…. Something happened to me, I don't know what exactly but it saved us from the falling ceiling, somehow"

"I know, Amon" she said, "I saw….your powers, have awakened."

Robin paused and stared into his eyes

"But you said you didn't remember….." Amon started

"I didn't but …. I can see it all now. I remember watching as if it were on a TV screen, just watching, I couldn't do anything. Or so I thought. They were calling to me Amon. They wanted to help you. So I made their voices heard. There are so many things I must tell you. So many things they said that you should know." Robin paused. "I'll tell you in the morning. For now we should rest. Can you put the fire out?"

Amon walked over and put out the flames as best he could. His cape was torn and had taken on a shade of grey from the dust. His face was a mess. He lay down beside Robin who was shivering once again. Amon was completely confused now. The ones he had hunted had saved him… and now... he was one of them. He had always fought it, no matter what he convinced himself this would never happen. Robin was already asleep. Amon could tell she was exhausted. Her clothes were torn and scorched as well. Her hair covered in dust and her face scratched and dirty. Amon drifted off and didn't move until dawn.

Robin woke in Amon's arms. A smile crossed her face. But it didn't last long. There were more sirens in the distance, and voices…. Footsteps headed their way.

* * *

well i hope u liked it! review if u liked it .. actually even if u didnt i wanna know if pple actually read this! 


	2. Songs of Darkness

Ok im really really sorry for takine so long to update! I was being a loser and i was short on ideas ... Thanks sooooo much to every one who reviewed! luv u guys ! im soo happy ... 10 reviews! I didnt think i would get so many! I wish i had time to thank you all ...but since i want to get this cahpter up ASAP i'll thank evryone next chapter... this one is shorter than the last but this time i wont take so long to update.

Disclaimer: Dont own WHR n i never will ... i also dont own the littly quote from "haunted" by Evanescence in this chapter ... i wish i did really .. i love that song .. but anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

Blurred visions of trees rushed past Robin's eyes. In a fit of confusion and fear they began running. With no destination and no idea where they were it was a long shot, but they had to try. The voices in the background dissipated and all that was left was a lingering silence.

Gradually, they slowed down from running into a steady walk. Neither one making a sound, they carried on. Both deep in thought and not about to disrupt the other. This continued until night began creeping up.

The field was consumed by the darkness creeping up and blending into the pitch black trees on the horizon. Where exactly they were was still a mystery. The crescent moon was glowing an unusual orange color It was almost haunting.

Neither one spoke a word within the heavy darkness. The songs of the crickets were louder than either of them was used to. But somehow the sound was calming.

Robin lay on the grass, motionless, staring up at the stars. She couldn't help but smile a bit, it was just so beautiful._ Funny_, she thought,_ how in the midst of all this pain and confusion the stars shine brighter than ever. Perhaps...to show us the way..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a restless Amon, who continued to pace. She watched him curiously wondering what was going through his mind at that moment.

Robin wondered how he felt about all that had happened within the factory walls. He hadn't spoken all day. Whatever he was feeling he was definitely not about to show it, as always. Maybe it was just too much for him to swallow, or maybe he just needed to think. He probably needed time to process what had happened. Whichever one it was Robin was ready and willing to give him his space.

She herself was having trouble understanding the previous events … even this last day seemed a blur to her. On top of that she was worried about the others. Had they made it out alright?

Amon was becoming more and more restless by the second. His long jacket rustling and swaying in the wind as robin stared up into his cold slate eyes. When he turned his head he looked more like a ghost fading into the blackness. Afraid to ask what was wrong, Robin continued to stare up into the heavens. The wind blew across the field one last time sing through the darkness and carrying its tune forever. The silence seemed so heavy. As if it was looming over them. But I wasn't so strong. With a simple phrase it was broken, shattered…

"What's wrong?"

Robin flinched… wasn't she supposed to be asking that? She hadn't even noticed the tears welling up in her own eyes until that moment….

"Nothing I...I…" She stammered "I was just ...Thinking." Her voice sunk into a dull whisper.

Five words, five simple words! Why did it take so much for her to pull them out? She couldn't believe it. She had never been a talkative person, but still, it had never been so hard for her to speak before.

"You're sure?" He asked expressionlessly as ever.

Robin just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak again. She was afraid. She knew why it was so hard for her to speak to him, she was sure. The darkness seemed so empty to her now. Now that she knew.

It was late, but to spite all the stress and running Robin and Amon were sleepless. Just lying there listening to the songs of darkness. No point in disturbing each other, for once the silence was peaceful, not awkward or tense. It was soothing.

Robin began to sing. So softly that instead of breaking the silence she became a part of the night air and whistling wind.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside……_

Her song faded out until it was just a memory as they both forgot ,and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright so you know the drill ...REVIEW :) it always helps me out n i love hearing what every one thinks! so please review if u havent already ... or even if you have every little bit helps!


End file.
